


Failing Eyesight

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen, General Hidden Block Shenanigans, Glasses, based off a tumblr post, post-Hidden Block route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick and short one-shot based off a Tumblr post by asagao-is-life: they’ll [Hana and Wallid] trade glasses a lot bc they have similar prescriptions, and everyone is really uncomfortable bc they know something’s off but they can’t figure out what. Wallid and Hana get a kick out of everyone’s reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failing Eyesight

“Something has to be off here; I just know it. Are you wearing a different tie?”

“Nope.”

“I know! You tied your bow differently!”

“No; it’s still the same as always.”

“You styled your hair differently?”

“Not that either.”

“Did you switch jackets?”

“Closer…”

The Hidden Block table in the lunchroom was even more chaotic than usual, prompted by Jimmy commenting that Hana and Wallid’s appearances seemed slightly off, but the two wouldn’t reveal said change. Luke, Jimmy, Jeff, and Caddy all took turns guessing at what it could be, but to no avail, as Hana and Wallid barely stifled laughter and Ian watched the unfolding chaos with a slightly amused expression.

The four turned away, continuing among themselves to team up and attempt to find whatever Wallid and Hana had altered. The pair looked toward Ian, and once the others were fully engrossed in their attempt to decipher the change, Ian commented, “You both switched glasses.” 

He raised an eyebrow towards the frames on the duo’s faces. Hana was wearing Wallid’s glasses, which repeatedly slid down the bridge of her nose, and Wallid was wearing Hana’s slightly more angular glasses. The pair smiled in acknowledgement as Ian’s comment and their gestures undetected by the huddled remaining four, still turned around, exchanging puzzled mutters with determined visages.

“How long did it take you to figure it out?” Hana said, failing to fight her grin down at the other club members’ antics.

“I guessed when everyone was in the lunch line; Hana kept having to push the glasses up farther,” Ian said. “Didn't mention it so I wouldn't spoil the fun,” he added, smiling as well when Wallid and Hana completely gave up on hiding their amused snickering.

“Not going to help them, huh?” Wallid said, chuckling at Ian’s nonchalance towards the remaining four members’ growing frustration.

“Give them a bit; they’ll get it eventually,” Ian said, turning back towards the four across the table, who were once again staring intensely at Hana and Wallid with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. “...I think.”


End file.
